harry potteror is he?
by smstika
Summary: when harry gets a letter about his parentage he becomes very confused and things only get worse when he starts hearing voices for this story Remus is the defense teacher and Lockhart is the new charms professor . Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME CP (CORPORAL PUNISHMENT) dont like it dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Twelve year old Harry Potter sat in the dining hall chatting and laughing with the rest of his friends when the morning post came Harry never gets mail so when a big tawny owl swooped down handing him a letter he was quite shocked .

Opening it he read

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this than I am dead and ,Right now things are completed and you are just a small baby but the threat of Voldemort has increased so our family has been assigned a guard one James Potter I know you may think of him as your father ….harry I'm sorry but James isn't your father but for our own protection i had to pretend to marry him though I am grateful for the love and care and bravery he provided he is not the man that gave me you Harry your father is a wonderful man named Severus Snape find him he can explain everything and give you more family and love than you will know what to do with to you my darling I love you Harry ….always._

 _With love Lily Evans ._

Harry's face was pale he felt like he would be sick the famed bat of the dungeon was his father? 'bleh' but there was another feeling anger he knew and instead of taking him in he ...he abandoned him left him to be abused and used by the Dursleys without thinking he shot a fierce glare at the potions master stomping on the piece of parchment before storming out of the great Hall not giving a rat's ass about the eyes watching him . At the head table Albus turned to his wife then his two adopted sons (Severus and Remus ) " I think our young Harry might know. " Remus sighed watching as his brother left chasing after Harry Lily's bit of parchment clutched in his hands. though he's happy for Sev now that Harry knew he hoped the boy would come to accept it he just wished he could tell Hermione the truth as well. Sadly Snape wasn't able to catch up with his wayward child so instead his 'parents' and lupin arranged to tell both Hermione and Harry together tonight in the headmaster's office . After dinner the headmaster approached his two unsuspecting grandchildren " hello Hermione , Harry "

"Headmaster" both children spoke respectfully

"If you two wouldn't mind I need to see both of you in my office"

Albus watched as looks of worry came across both of their faces before each turned back to him and Hermione asked " professor are we in trouble "

"No...no my dear just some things that need to be clarified " he then waved his hand motioning for them to follow "come along then "

Reluctantly both followed behind him looking at each other distressed "what do you think he wants harry "

"I' don't know I just hope it's not about this morning "

"What happened this morning"

"Nothing moine "she nodded her head before stoping looking up to see a giant gold owl and a staircase which lead up to a rather large office and in a circle in the middle of the room sat professor McGonagall , professor Snape and professor lupin both kids turned to leave but were blocked by the headmaster who guided them to their seats next to each other Harry looked to his friend he knew why he was here but why the bloody hell was hermione there not that he didn't love her like a friend should but if she was the friend support the should have brought Ron in to he would be cracking jokes and making the tension less awkward breaking out of his daze both students reluctantly sat down "Now" their head of house professor McGonagall said "I want both of you to listen to what we all have to say and be respectful then once we're through you may speak there will be consequences if you don't listen understood."

The two nodded their heads "good now I guess we should start at the beginning me and Albus are married " she stopped to glare at the two whose mouths were about to open to ask questions and we have 2 adopted sons I believe you know them as professor's Snape and lupin . "

"What does that have to do with us - "

At this point lupin decided to step in " Hermione I'm your father I had to hide you to protect you from death eaters " Hermione nodded her eyes wide as saucers Hermione stopped looking between the two teachers her eyes going wide "oh bloody hell"

"Language Ms Granger This is your only warning "

"S..sorry professor...but is this true " both professors nodded

before she turned to her friend "does that mean " Harry nodded

Hermione glared at him before punching him in the arm "ow the hell Hermione that hurt " Harry wined

"You could told me you foul git "

"How was I supposed to know I only found out this mornin "

"So you had all day to tell me or ron for that matter might have made this mess better "

"Oh sod off 'mione i don't wanna be here anymore than you do"

"Ok sorry for being harsh on you 'arry "

"It's ok Hermione"

Ahem a voice interrupted both students turned realizing the glares from all four adults and that's how they found themselves both sitting an a counter soap suds in their mouths as their 'fathers' watched .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:changes and rules

After their punishment was over They were brought back to their chairs and asked if they had any questions Hermione s hand immediately went up Harry rolled his eyes "yes dear "professor lupin said "so what does this mean for me and Harry "

"Ah " he said thoughtfully "that is a good question ….let me ask you both how do your 'relatives' feel about magic ?"

Hermione looked down to the ground before mumbling out a reply Harry looked at her quizzically "what"

"I said they don't like magic keep telling me I'm wasting my life dad or I guess Dan even walloped me once for using the lumos charm because it woke him up in the middle of the night."

Harry stared back at his friend wide eyed "Hermione why didn't you tell us or me you know I can relate" Harry looked up an idea forming in his head

"So …..we would never have to go back." All the adults shook their head before minerva spoke up "you would stay with your father's and maybe your grandparents on occasion but dears we only want what's best for you we would have told you both sooner but both of you were still adjusting to the wizarding world yourself but the decision is completely up to you but of course we'll give you both time to think about it ok "

Both children nodded before Harry spoke up "may we go now "

"Of course dears but it's almost curfew so I advise you both head straight to your dorms. " both nodded before leaving once they were out of earshot Hermione slapped Harry on the arm "ow stop that"

"Harry can you believe it everything we've been told is a lie"

"I ….Know ….Hermione "

"What are we going to do " Hermione started crying her breath becoming hitched as they stopped Harry wrapped an arm around her guiding her up the stairs and into the common room where they sat Harry holding her as she cried gently wiping off her tears "Hermione family or not it doesn't change a thing you are still the smartest witch I've ever known and no matter what we will always be friends " after that both friends hugged before heading to bed .

(The next day)

The next day Harry and Hermione talked to Ron telling him all about last night and the meeting with the professor's.. " so do you still have detention tonight with Snape for the flying car " Harry nodded sighing this would be so awkward that's when the bell rang signaling them to head to herbology with professor sprout.

Once the got there professor sprout greeted everyone before telling them they would be repotting mandrakes then asking if anyone knew the properties of the mandrakes . No surprise that Hermione's hand shot up as she started explaining "mandrake or mandragora...is used to return those who have been petrified to their original 's also the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it. " Professor sprout smiled before rewarding ten points to Gryffindor

And returning to the lesson the rest of the class went smoothly except for when neville fainted and the blasted noise that came from them . There next class was less smooth it was charms with the new teacher Lockhart all was going well ...mostly just him talking up his own ego when he picked up a cage with a cloth over it warning us to be careful not to scream so not to provoke them and in the cage was …"cornish pixies " semus sneered

"Yes Mr finnigan and you will be using charms to try and capture them at that he opened the cage door and all of the bloody pest scattered causing chaos and making a mess while the rest of the class except the trio left the class even lock heart retreated to his office finally fed up Hermione stood up "Immobulus" she screamed and all the pixies stopped stuck in place …. Later that day Harry was headed to quidditch practice while listening to wood talk about a new strategy when he stopped "what-? I don't believe it. Where you think your going flint ?"

"Quidditch practice." The captain of the Slytherin team said before wood remarked about having already in Booking the pitch for his team when the other captain retorted easy wood I've got a note " which wood read aloud .

"I Severus Snape do Hereby give permission for the Slytherin team to practice owing to the need to train their new seeker ." By this time Ron and Hermione had come to stand by Harry's side as a boy came out of the crowd in green robes a new broom in hand and it was …."Malfoy? " Harry asked not believing it

"That's right that's not all that's new this year he said shifting his broom to his left side watching as the team took in the new nimbus 2001 yep Draco said looking at the weasleys before saying "unlike some my father can afford the best"

That's when Hermione spoke up "at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in they got in on pure talent ."

Malfoy walked over to her before entering at her "no one asked your opinion you stupid little mudblood " Hermione ran crying as she did back towards the castle Harry and Ron followed Hermione couldn't see tears blurring her vision as she ran down the halls before bumping into someone falling down before hearing a gentle voice ask "Hermione" she looked up seeing lupin standing in front of her without thinking she grabbed onto his robes hugging herself to him still crying that's when Harry and Ron came by Remus looked at the two " what happened "

"Malfoy he called Hermione ….well I don't know exactly what it means"

That's when Hermione stepped away wiping away her tears crossing her arms across her chest before a sad look appeared on her face "he called me a mudblood " Remus gasped "he did not " before Harry interrupted

"What's a mudblood?"

Hermione turned around facing her friends "it means dirty blood " it's a really foul name for someone who muggle-born ...someone with non-magic parents . Someone like- " she turned to face lupin the rest of her mantra dying on her lips as she saw his face he looked like she had just kicked his puppy "I mean ….sorry professor "

Lupin smiled lightly patting her head "no my dear it's fine are you alright " she nodded before bidding him goodbye and heading off harry and Ron headed to their designated detentions Harry warily walked down to the dungeon and into the potions classroom "ah good evening Mr pott- Harry please have a seat tonight I will have you writing me an essay on the dangers of children in flying cars and the consequences" Harry pouted "how long sir"

"Until I say you may stop" Harry nodded looking down at the piece of parchment before picking up his quill and began writing .after about two hours his hand started to hurt and he was elated when he heard professor Snape stand up "you may stop now Harry "

Harry sighed "thank you professor "

"Oh and Harry I trust that now there will not be any more disregard for the rules because if there are young man you will be finding it very hard to sit down am I understood" Harry nodded his head "good you are dismissed " with a wave of his hand Harry sprinted out of the classroom once he was gone Snape started thinking "oh Lil's help me to help our son I just want the best for him" he said quietly to himself before heading back to his quarters .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deathday party writing on walls and skele gro

October 31st

Tonight was halloween at hogwarts and everyone was excited since hopefully this year there wouldn't be a giant troll to fight off and everyone could just enjoy the feast….well most everyone earlier that day the golden trio had run into nearly headless nick who was talking about his deathday party that evening and asked hopefully if they would like to attend but before Ron could open his mouth to refuse Harry had spoken up telling the ghost that they would be happy to attend his party before watching as he left . so that night while everyone else went to the great hall the three walked down to the dungeons where everything was going great then as they were leaving to head up to their common room harry had heard a voice so they followed it stopping when they saw a pool of water and followed it finding ms norris in a petrified state dangling from a torch post and above her in bloody scrawl was written : " the chamber has been opened enemies of the heir beware."

"Harry" hermione asked "what do you think it means?

Harry turned facing his friends "i don't know but it can't be good." but before they could leave a bunch of students heading back from the great hall cornered them. Then a snobby voice filled the room "enemies of the heir beware" it was malfoy who then turned to hermione " you'll be next mudbloods." just then some of the teachers and headmaster parted through the crowd and there stood none other than harry and hermione's fathers and grandparents. All were shocked at the writing on the wall before albus commanded that they all go back to their common rooms before turning his gaze to the three gryffindors "you three follow me please." he then led the trio away from the sight and down a corridor before stopping in front of an empty classroom and entering to see the faces of their head of house, professor lupin, and professor snape and filch . the three children sat down across from their professors .

"You've...murdered my cat." Filch screamed at harry "No. No I didn't."

"I'll kill ya... I'll kill ya!" just then dumbledore interrupted "Argus! Argus, She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified. But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say... "

"Ask him. It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." he said pointing his crooked finger at Harry.

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris."

" Rubbish!"

"If I might, Headmaster?"snape said " Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." snape said glaring at harry .

" Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when he said…"

Severus looked over at his niece "Yes, Miss Granger? " but Harry interrupted

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

" Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Filch had become agitated ,

" My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!"

" We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all of you."

The next morning harry received a letter from snape which read

'Harry if you would please come to my classroom after your last class there is something i wish to discuss with you .

Regards -Severus Snape

Harry sighed before writing back that he would see him then it wasn't that harry didn't like snape it was just still to new and awkward but it was still kinda nice to know that he didn't have to go back to the dursleys and he could spend some of the summer with one of his best friends who also happened to be his cousin sort of but when he thought of it he didn't know that much about his mum or snape maybe he could ask him later today about his mother and how she ended up with ….well with someone like him. The rest of harry's day was pretty mundane he went to class studied went to lunch before going to his last two classes of the day before making his track down to the dungeons knocking on the door opening once he heard a baritone voice say "enter" peeking his head in to see snape sitting at his desk looking over some papers a red quill in his hand as he marked over the page . "ah mr pott- Harry hello please sit down "

"Th-thank you sir "

"So Harry I had some thing I wished to ask you if you don't mind "

"No sir go ahead "

"Harry why did you and miss Granger lie to us the other night?" harry looked at him shocked "how did you-"

" you may have fooled albus and even minerva but I am not so easily fooled when you lie your nose scrunches up " harry was about to protest when severus put his hand up " it's alright harry your mother did the same thing when she would lie ."

"My mum sir ...i was well ...i was just and if you would "

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder

"Sir would you tell me about my mother ...how you both meet please."

" i would love to tell you what come here after class tomorrow and i'll tell you." Harry smiled "thank you sir" he said launching himself at the potions master hugging him

Blushing as he let him go "s-sorry sir i didn't mea-"

"It's fine harry " he said before doing something harry thought impossible he severus snape smiled before going back to his usual grimace "oh and harry" he said giving harry a well placed smack on his bum as he left out " don't lie to me again understand " harry stood there stunned rubbing the small sting from his bum "y-you struck me "

" no mr potter I simply gave you a warning tap ...harry understand I will never abuse or stave or neglect you but if you are naughty and get into mischief like most young boys your age i will correct your actions using my hand to your backside understand"

"Yes sir "

" good boy ..well go on off with you"

He said closing the door behind him harry couldn't believe it Snape spanked him like a little kid , Snape lectured him, Snape was going to tell him about his mum, Holy shit Snape ice cold hearted Severus Snape cared about him harry potter or was it now snape . this was all so confusing .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:bludgers and bonding**

The next week brought on the first quidditch game and everyone was excited to play the twins kept telling harry he should bump malfoy off his broom just to bring the prat down a peg. And after he insulted his mother during the game he was seriously considering it if not for the fact that there was a rogue bludger coming his way he tried to avoid it but that was easier said than done . but before harry could think of a plan he saw a speck of gold go by 'the snitch ' immediately harry chased after it , looking back he saw malfoy not too far behind him so he tried increasing his speed getting closer and soon he could almost touch the tip of the snitch he felt the golden ball slow and soon was in his grasp he flew around as the stands erupted in cheers before BAM! Harry was knocked from his broom and had spiraled down nursing his arm that the bludger had hit and was now broken. "Harry " he heard the shout of that part of a professor

"Don't worry harry i can fix this right up" lockhart said inspecting harry's arm

Harry shook his head violently " no not you " lockhart chuckled " oh the poor boy doesn't know what he's saying " he then lifted harry's sleeve pointing his wand at harry's arm before saying "Breakio emindo".As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again. Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh coloured rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened. Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them

Lockhart looked sheepish as he smiled backing away " ah yes well at least the bones not broken " then hagrid butted in " BROKEN HE AIN'T GOT NO BONES LEFT" he then left as harry was rushed to madam pomfrey who was absolutely livid once she heard what had happened exclaiming that harry should have been brought to her immediately. Then before he knew it harry was surrounded by; ron , hermione ,and most of the gryffindor quidditch team.

Once everyone was sure harry would be fine madam pomfrey ushered them all out stating that mr potter needed his rest once they were all gone she gave him a potion which he took immediately spewing the foul liquid as it touched his mouth " that was bloody awful "

" " harry looked over to the entrance of the infirmary to see professor snape standing there he gulped " y-yes sir"

"Apologize to madam pomfrey immediately then you WILL finish the rest of that potion " he said his face now only inches from the boys "or you will be a very sore little boy understand"

Harry nodded as Snape sighed "a ….verbal response if you will mr potter."

"Oh um yes sir" he said before turning to madam pomfrey "i'm sorry madam i should have just swallowed the potion without a fuss and my language was deplorable please forgive me mam." madam pomfrey smiled at the boy " i accept your apology mr potter but now you need to take your potion and rest ." this time harry downed the potion with no protest only grimacing a bit as it went down . A few minutes later as harry started to drift off he felt a hand combing through his hair he looked over to see Snape was sitting by his bed " professor?" Harry asked drowsily

" go to sleep mr po...harry we can converse later about your stupidity"

"Sir"

"hum "

"Thank you for caring about' me ..dad" he said before drifting off to sleep

To anyone watching closely they would have seen a slight smirk grace the cool hearted man before it was replaced by his famous glare ' how dare this child make him worry ….how dare he insinuate that he …..cared for him but a small voice in his head asked you do don't you after all he is your child ). Snape huffed looking down at the sleeping child …...his child but before he could fully comprehend this he saw the doors open as the headmaster,and mcgonagle came in with a stretcher and a child on it "ahh severus my boy could you help us over here " severus nodded sparing a glance at harry- His son before helping to put the petrified child onto one of the nearest cots. After talking with his parents about what was going on he left brushing back his son's hair leaving a feather light kiss on his forehead whispering to him " you have no idea what you've done to me child" before leaving his robes billowing behind him as always .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:the Polyjuice potion**

Harry had woken up that morning feeling content and happy for the first time in awhile unbeknownst to his 'dad' and 'grandparents' he had been awake when they had brought in the patient and had heard their entire conversation which he was sure if they did know he would be sporting a very sore backside he even heard when his grandparents left and Snape came back to sit by him it was a bit comforting but he was shocked when he felt his lips pressed softly against his temple it was strange but harry was so comforted by this simple gesture he turned in time to see the billowing black robes leaving the hospital wing before looking at the bed in the front harry had to clamp his mouth from gasping it was Collin ...Collin Creevy had been petrified he lied awake a few more hours hoping Ron and Hermione were still working on their plan he couldn't wait to tell them what he had 'overheard'. Once he left the infirmary he headed to the common room hoping to catch up with Hermione and Ron but neither of them were there so he headed towards the next place he thought they might be the unused prefects bathroom, once he got there he saw them sitting around the cauldron as Hermione looked around the ingredients they had checking to be sure they had everything before they started on there potion.

Later that evening the potion was finally ready each child pulled out a small vial from there pocket filling it with the potion "Alright " Hermione said "last thing we have to do is put in a part of whoever were turning into." the boys groaned as the added it before chugging down the slimy concoction . After it was gone harry felt dreadful his stomach lurched and he was sure was going to be sick he hadn't even seen Ron or Hermione run of the toilets. Harry looked up seeing his face morph and change before he knew it he looked like well… Goyal. He then turned when he heard the door open and saw what looked like Crabbe come out "r-Ron?"

"harry bloody hell" both boys looked around realizing Hermione was still in the stall

"Hermione come on "

"I.. I'm not going"

"What" harry asked concerned "why not"

"JUST GO we're losing time" both boys shrugged before leaving the bathroom and heading down towards the dungeons, the boys were almost there when they were stopped by a prefect they turned around only to come face to face with Percy

"What are you doing here" Ron (Crabbe) asked indignantly

"Uh I should ask you the same question" harry was about to say something to try and help his friend when the heard their 'Names' being called "Crabbe ,Goyle where have you been pigging out in the great hall all this time" it was Draco Malfoy 'ugh'. Draco turned seeing who his supposed friends were talking to "ah what do you want Wesley"

"You should show me some respect Malfoy" he said as the boys shrugged him off leaving to head back to the common room as they walked Malfoy began talking to them before looking strangely at harry "why do you have glasses"

"Um….. reading "

Malfoy looked at him perplexed before humming "i didn't know you could read"

Harry nodded before they all sat talking about various things but it soon became obvious that Malfoy knew as much about the chamber as everyone else which was ...nothing. It wasn't until the potion started to wear off that they both left claiming they had a stomach ache running back to the girls bathroom to tell Hermione what they had found out. But Hermione had simply told them to go away , harry sensed something was wrong with his friend (and cousin) so he gently opened the stall door looking in seeing Hermione standing there or at least he thought it was her because she looked like …..well like a cat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: dueling club and headaches**

As November came to a close and December was felt across the halls harry and Ron were both pleased to know that Hermione would be back to normal soon there was also buzz going around the common rooms of a dueling club that was to start the first weekend in December which was only a day, Harry and Ron had lost ten points and nearly gotten detention from Snape for passing notes about it during class. That next night the students piled into the great hall finding it looked quite different with a raised platform acting as their dueling spot there were two teachers standing there professors Lupin and Snape. Harry looked over at Hermione a gleam in his eye before whispering to her "I bet you two sickles Lupin wins"

"Ha-why would I place a bet on a duel used to teach"

"What is Hermione scared she is going to lose" Harry watched as her fist clenched and he swore he saw her snarl at him before saying "deal" that was before there attention was redirected

"MRS GRANGER AND MR POTTER IF YOU WOULD KINDLY PAY ATTENTION THEN WE MAY BEGIN" they heard professor Lupin say they both blushed a bit before mumbling out a "yes sir."

"Ok let us begin " professor Snape said both men walked up to each other pulling out their wands and bowing to each other a small smirk on each of their faces unnoticed by the students around them before they stepped back moving into a stance that reminded harry of those old kung Fu movies his cousin used to watch. The next thing he saw his 'uncle' had blasted his dad to the other side of the room . the next thing Snape and Lupin were now using more than just defensive spells but before they can do more a loud voice rang out "EXPELLIARMUS" all the students turned to the entrance to see professor Dumbledore standing there a frown on his face.

Before walking up to the stage grabbing his sons wands and handing them back to the two looking very displeased. " professors I hope I am wrong but when I allowed this little club I was made aware it would be defensive spells only am I correct in my assumptions my boys"

"Yes sir" they said together

" I'm glad if you would BOTH come and see me in my office once you're done here "

Both men gulped as the headmaster left telling them to resume. The class resumed and was peaceful for most of the time until they began the practical point of the exercise where they left two students practice a duel. Of course everyone was eager to duel so it came as a shock when the names called out were "HERMIONE GRANGER and PANSY PARKINSON"

Both girls went up and started dueling getting tips from the teachers behind them but then Parkinson's said a spell that let a snake appear Hermione stood still she was absolutely terrified of snakes she then registered the snake going towards Justin before a voice broke through seeing the snake stop she looked over to see harry talking ...to the snake before Snape blew it up in a gesture of smoke . after that they decided to end early Snape had searched the crowd hoping to find his son but he was lost in the crowd and he still had to get up to the headmaster's office as his father didn't like to be kept waiting. Severus sighed as he and his brother changed the great hall back to its usual look before walking up to their father's office saying the password before entering to see not just their father there looking angry but also their mother was there sitting on the small couch in his office. "Come in boys sit down" there father said motioning towards where their mother sat both boys sat down near their mother.

"Boys was there any reason that when I went to see how the dueling clubs first meeting was going I find my two sons actually fighting. Lupin looked up " would you believe we just got carried away"

His father gave him a stern glare "boys you are adults you have children I suggest you act like it unless you would like to be treated like first years"

"No sir" both men spoke up.

"Good but were not done is something going on you're not telling us"

Severus scoffed "honestly dad nothing's going on we simply got carried away is all"

"Do NOT lie to me young men "

Severus groaned "fine I caught Lupin trying to take from my private stash when I asked him about it he blew me off "

Albus turned to his other son "Remy is this true"

"Partially yes I was in sev's private closet but I was checking something "

"Seeing what you could take are you going back to your old ways Lupin playing tricks on unsuspecting Slytherins "

"HEY I NEVER PARTICIPATED " Lupin shouted standing up

"YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING TO STOP IT EITHER" Severus stood up wanting to punch Lupin in his stupid face.

"ENOUGH THE both of you" their mother stated grabbing them by their ears and pulling them back down so they were once again seated as she loomed over them "you will both shut your mouths NOW am I understood " they both nodded their head as she accio'ed two chairs across from their sons as she and her husband sat down her across from Severus and Albus across from Remus.

Once everyone was settled Minerva looked towards her youngest "Severus why don't you tell us what happened sweetheart….in a respectable tone of course."

"Well….I was just heading back from lunch to get ready for my last class when I saw Lupin come in which is ok but I was thinking he would come back out once he realized I wasn't there but then I heard what I could only assume was him rummaging through MY PERSONAL stash then when I asked him he brushed me off acting like I wasn't there and left, so when I checked my stash I was shocked to find three ingredients missing."

"Thank you Severus" Minerva said before turning to her oldest "Remus have you anything to say"

"Yes ...sev you don't have the full story yet yes I ...I was going through your private stash but I didn't take anything from it I was simply making sure the ones who did took the correct things."

" so you know who took my things" Severus asked in a clipped tone

"Yes…" he said before looking at his father " may I be excused please"

Albus looked from his sons before putting a hand on his son's leg

"Yes you may once you tell us who it was "

Remus looked at his father saddened before catching the gleam in his eye which meant "but you already know who it was" Remus whined

" I have an assumption nothing concrete my dear boy until you either conform or deny my suspicions."

"Fine it was harry, Ron and Hermione they were brewing poly juice potion in the unused prefects bathroom I don't know why but I didn't want them to get hurt." his dad smiled at him "thank you Remy you may go now" Remus smiled as he stood to leave but was then stopped by his mother's grip " mom"

"Don't mom me young man both of you apologize Then you may go"

Remus sighed before turning to face his brother "Severus I am sorry I should have told you why i was there and what was going on but i didn't want the kids to get expelled "

" I accept your apology Remus" his mother then fixed him with a stern glare.

"Uh and I am sorry for not believing you when you said you didn't take from me and I am sorry for trying to hex you in front of the students it was rather deplorable behavior please forgive me"

"Always "

Both men made to leave before hearing "hum' they turned back see their dad "if you would both inform your children to meet me tomorrow here after the leaving feast "

"But sir" Severus said "that incident was months ago surely you can't punish them for something that's already been done."

"Your right Severus I won't be punishing them I will give them a reminder but i believe punishment lands on the parents and as both of you now have custody of your respective children…."

"You expect us to punish them" Remus asked

"Yes..I do as I seem to remember two first years who decided to mess with the pepper up potions and no one knew till mid December and both ended up with very sore backsides and do you know why"

Severus looked up "we could have been severely hurt

"That is true and this incident did end up with our dear Hermione in the infirmary for a week but had she not had the lycanthropy gene in her she would have been there much longer so are we agreed to what is needed for the children"

"Yes sir " both men said before saying goodnight to their parents before heading to bed themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7:punishments before break**

The next day both Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the leaving feast all of them packed as Harry and Hermione were going to spend the holidays with their fathers as they had gotten closer to them even calling them dad on occasion so it came as no surprise when they were told to come to the headmaster's office after supper was over, so once everyone was fed and watered the two bid farewell to Ron before heading up to the headmaster's office and much like before there was a few chairs in front of a large oak desk and a couch off to the side the two opted for the couch . After a few minutes the door opened to reveal four people the headmaster, their head of house , and their fathers.

"Harry, Hermione good evening"

"Good evening headmaster " the two said in sync before snickering

"Children I wish to speak with you about something that happened a few months ago apparently there was someone brewing NEWT level potions without consent and we need to talk with those students do you know anything about it"

Both children paled considerable

But not wanting to get caught Harry spoke up "we do know about it however that isn't to say we know how to talk to the people who did it"

Hermione sighed rubbing her temples honestly her cousin couldn't lie his way out of a paper bag "what an idiot" she mumbled under her breath

"Hey...least I'm not an insufferable know it all"

"Hem" a voice called both children looked to see there head of house looming over them

"now if you are quite done with your petty bickering ….mr potter we already know who it is that did it we just need confirmation did you two along with Ronald Weasley brew a poly juice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room"

Both looked down before Hermione answered "I did it professor I brewed the potion Ron and harry only took from Professor Snape cause I asked them to I..I underst-stand if you want to….you can expel me and send me back.

Hermione then started crying softly scared at the thought that this new family she had could be taken away because she did something stupid that was until she felt herself be redshifted and hugged tightly to someone she looked up to see the man she had come to know as her dad "Hermione Jean never think we will send you away we all love you and one little mistake isn't going to change that now we are disappointed in you and you both will be punished but no children we will never send you back." once she had calmed down she let go and went back to sitting where she was before as harry rubbed her back comfortingly, but then something dawned on him , "um-uncle Remus you said earlier we would be punished what do you mean I thought that during breaks teachers can't deduct points or give detentions ."

"That is true harry" Snape said "but we won't be punishing you as your professors but as your fathers you both could have been really hurt had you messed up even the smallest thing I don't wish to scare you children but even stirring this potion in the wrong direction could leave its drinker in a severe coma, how do you think that would make the people around you feel how it would make us feel we love you both but we will not stand for you two recklessly endangering your lives."

"m'sorry " harry said pathetically tears threatening to spill at the thought that he had disappointed his father once Harry's tears had subsided he looked at his father again and asked "so what is our punishment"

"We were both raised in a domesticated discipline household meaning if it warranted it we got a spanking now there is a difference between what we would do and what those ghastly people you used to live with did a spanking the only part of your body being hit is your bum as you are both still children the only implement being used will be our hands do you understand" they both nodded "ok we will do this in the private quarters here separately if that is ok with you dad" he watched as his father nodded "alright well since the stealing took place before the brewing Harry please come with me" Harry nodded glancing a look back at Hermione before stepping into the room which didn't really have much in it there was two beds and a bedside table but that was all.

Harry watched as his dad sat down motioning for him to come to him "pull down your trousers please and sit over my lap" Harry obeyed without protest even though they had said they wouldn't harm him and that they loved him he was still apprehensive he felt his dad rub small circles on his back before asking if he was ready he wanted to scream no that this was wrong but he felt himself nodding instead "alright Harry James why are you receiving this spanking"

"Because we stole from you"

"How much did you steal young man "

"3 viles"

"And how many people helped you in this area Mr. Potter"

"2 sir"

"Ok Mr. Potter so what is 3 times 2"

"6 sir "

"That is how many smacks you will get along with 6 more for trying to lie earlier"

'SMACK' Harry yelped that first smack hurt "you will not steal from me or anyone "

'SMACK' 'SMACK' "you will not recklessly brew potions and endanger your or anyone else's lives" 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' "and you will not lie any more or you will find yourself over my lap again understood" 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK'

"OWW ye-yes sir m'sorry please dad "

"Last one harry then were done" 'SMACK'

harry went limp over his father's lap as he righted his clothes only hissing a bit as his pants came in contact with his briefs he then expected to be cast off and told to leave him alone but that didn't happen as his still tear stricken face was pressed into his father's robes as he held his son close to him telling him that he was loved and that he was forgiven. Outside Remus and his daughter were having a similar conversation the headmaster and his wife had just left stating they would be back in ten minutes once the door closed Remus looked at his daughter before calling her over "Hermione come here please and seat yourself over my lap" she did so why are you receiving this spanking"

"Because I brewed a potion without supervision

"How long did it take to make"

"3 days

"And how many people helped you in this Ms Granger"

"2 sir"

"Ok Ms. granger so what is 3 times 2"

"6 sir "

"That is how many smacks you will get along with 2 more for good measure

'SMACK' 'SMACK' "you will not recklessly brew potions and endanger your or anyone else's lives" 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK' "and you will not do this again or you will find yourself over my lap again understood" 'SMACK' 'SMACK' 'SMACK'

"OWW ye-yes sir sorry please dad "

"Last one dear then were done" 'SMACK' Soon after Remus just sat there holding his daughter barely registering his father's return until he went to see how Harry and See were doing there was a knock on the door "come in" his father said it was the headmaster "your mother want to make sure you haven't killed the poor lad"

Severus scoffed "she never had a problem when me or Remus were getting punished"

Albus smiled well Remus and Hermione are finished out there if you two are finished in here" Severus nodded " Come on Harry it's done and behind us now alright" he said smoothing down his sons rather unruly hair as he slowly got up and headed out seeing Hermione squirm as she sat down he went to sit gingerly squirming a bit too once his bottom touched the cushion. Albus smiled at the two "well now that, that is taken care of I know two Gryffindor's who need to be in bed so that they are ready to leave in the morning Minerva dear would you escort them after she nodded both stood up before being hugged by the headmaster "goodnight children sleep well "

"Good night" both said before following their head of house out of the headmaster's office and back to their dorms where they both slept peacefully knowing for the first time in a long time that they were loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: find your way back home**

The next morning after breakfast Harry and Hermione returned to the Headmaster's Office to meet up with their fathers as they would be using the floo network to get to a cabin owned by their grandparents who would join them tomorrow both grabbed floo powder and did as instructed calling out to go to candy cottage and in a flash they both found themselves on the livingroom floor of the little cabin it was rather nice with a large white sofa and a few throws around it a beige rug adorning the fireplace . They both stood up as the floo came alive again before allowing their fathers to enter once they were in they looked to their children "would you like us to show you to your rooms your stuff has already been placed there" when they both nodded they headed down a hallway away from the living room and down a hallway with four rooms "these three will be for us harry if you and hermione wouldn't mind sharing a room would you"

" i don't mind sir ...what about you hermione"

"I think it will be fun" she said smiling

Severus raised an eyebrow at her "alright well the room at the end is for you and mr potter's use and across the hall is the loo then at the other end will be mine and remus's rooms if you have need do not hesitate to come and get us ." when both children nodded so did he "good now Remus is fixing lunch so get washed up and comfortable then come back out to the living room and we will lead you to the kitchens." he said before heading back down the hallway and into the living room leaving the two young tweens to do their own thing " harry you can change in the room first i'll use the loo. If that's ok with you"

Harry smiled at her before nodding "sounds great hermione " he said heading into the room seeing a weird looking bunk beds one suck out on one side and held a small nook with a bookcase full of many different kinds of books lining the walls and two bean bags he knew hermione would love this the top buck was quite normal like you would see other bunk beds and on the other side of the room were two rather big dressers harry opened one to see his clothes folded and put away he quickly pulled out a gray sweatshirt and a pair of dark denim jeans putting them on before heading out seeing hermione already there in a white jumper with a blue color and black skirt . matching her black mary janes they were then led to the kitchen which looked quite normal if you ignored the pots and pans that were floating midair and seemingly cleaning themselves, they both sat down at a wooden table with a gold and silver runner down the middle before watching as severus tapped the table and a platter of sandwiches and bowls of warm butternut squash soup. Once lunch was over the kids helped Remus and Severus clean the dishes before being taken to the living room so they could talk to the kids and explain the rules

"Harry and Hermione we wanted to talk to you today and explain the rules for you while you are here " when both kids nodded he continued

"the rules here are much the same as when you are in school " Severus said before remus interrupted "you will both have a set time to be in bed , you will not wander the ground alone or without permission ,and me and Severus both agree on this you will both spend at least two hours studying."

Both were shocked when they heard hermione groan she was then meet with bewildered looks before harry butted in " what are you groaning about you usually love to study"

"Usually but sometimes I just want to unwind and be a kid you know "

Harry nodded before Severus spoke up again "well none the less you will study for at least two hours a day while here , you will not curse while here profanities should not be used by children or anyone for that matter and if we hear it there will be consequences"

"What are the consequences?" harry asked even though he had a pretty good idea

"If you are out of bed when you should be asleep that warrants an earlier bedtime, doing something you're told not to without permission and you will receive a spanking, not studying will result in extra study time were one of us makes sure you are studying, profanity heard by one of us will result in you tasting soap and any bad attitudes or arguments once a punishment has been made will result in a spanking does that answer your question"

"Yes sir"

"Good if you want you two may go play or explore until dinner time your grandparents should be here by that time"

"Hermione you want to go explore the grounds with me"

"Sure harry just let me get on a coat and scarf you should probably do the same "

" im sure ill be fine hermione"

Harry was about to turn to wait outside when he was stopped by his father

"I strongly suggest that if you are going outside to use your head like ms. granger and put on a coat and a scarf as it is only 30 degrees outside" harry nodded before heading upstairs and putting on his black blazer jacket and gryffindor red and gold scarf.

Hermione laughed when he came in and began to put on his jacket "finally wise up did you"

"Oh sod off mione' dad said I couldn't go out without it"

Hermione laughed as they went back and to the door heading outside in the cool chilly air there wasn't any snow yet but the forecast had called for it a few days before christmas there was a small patch of woods behind the cabin with a path leading down that they followed with some trepidation since they didn't know if they were in the muggle or magical world which they probably should have asked. As they walked down the path they saw a clearing straight ahead that led to a waterfall that cascaded down leading to a river that continued further down the path. They followed the path for a while before deciding to go back and warm up but when they tried going back they became lost and worried since it was nearly nightfall

"What do we do Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione I mean eventually they'll come looking for us."

"Right do you wanna try and find the waterfall again if we find that we could probably get back on our own."

"That sounds like a good idea" they then both set off for the way they came thinking they would end up back at the cabins clearing finally they find a clearing feeling elated they run towards it but find that beyond the clearing is a town ...A muggle town both children would call the cabin but they don't know the number they both felt sad and somewhat frustrated they just wanted to go home both soon felt a the cold dissipate to be replaced in warmth as they opened their eyes to see they were in the cabin. They smiled hugging each other before looking concerned

"How did we get back?" harry asked

"I don't know but it's very late we should check to see if either of our dads are here "

Just when they were going to check the door opened revealing a distraught looking Lupin "Sev I couldn't find them but I- " Remus stopped talking as he saw the children standing in the living room looking absolutely spent "OH THANK MERLIN Severus there here they made it back "

Just then Severus came in looking at the two teens scowling at them " good go get cleaned up and change i'll inform our parents that we found them then we can have a little chat about what happened."

"Yes sir" both muttered sadly before heading upstairs to their rooms .

Twenty minutes later both had showered and changed and were simply sitting in their room until they heard the door open looking up to see their grandfather at the door "glad to see you are both ok and unharmed we heard you had a small adventure this evening"

Both nodded their heads "well it's time for supper and believe me your fathers would be more upset with you for missing supper than the reason you were missing earlier." both teens reluctantly followed after him entering the kitchen seeing everyone already sitting down and two seats at either end of their fathers both sat down and the table went silent before Severus spoke up " would either of you care to explain what went on today"

"it wasn't our fault dad honest we got lost on the trail and then when we thought we had found the trail again we ended up in some town then we got frustrated trying to figure out how to get back then before we knew it we were back here" at the other end of the table they heard a hearty chuckle coming from dumbledore "ah well it seems it was simply a simple matter of mis direction and accidental magic nothing to fuss over "

"Yes but there would be no need for the mis direction if they had stayed in the area they were told to instead of exploring further… do you two know how worried we were"

" we're sorry" Hermione piped up " we honestly didn't mean to get lost and it's my fault i told harry we should go further when he wanted to go back i'm so sorry" Remus went to his daughter's side hugging her "it's alright mione' we were just scared you two worried us do you understand "

He felt her nod against his chest he pulled back a bit brushing away a stray tear that fell

"However we did tell you where the parameters of the property so perhaps you and Harry should stay in your rooms for the next few days you can work on your studies." Harry looked at his dad who nodded as Harry hung his head in understanding the rest of dinner was a quiet affair neither of the children spoke the only conversation being mainly about school and plans for the next semester. Once everyone was done the children were excused to their rooms where they got ready for bed feeling absolutely awful a few minutes later there was a knock on their door Hermione went to open it seeing her father and uncle standing there "may we come in" her dad asked " sure"

"Children we know we may have over reacted but that's no reason to look so glum your only grounded to the house you want to know something we were never perfect we got into the same kind of trouble as well"

"really " Harry asked his head barely peeking over the bars from the top bunk "what did you do"

"Well" his father drawled "if you come down here I will tell you I refuse to crane my neck for you"

"Ok" Harry said climbing down and lying down next to his cousin. Once both kids were settled severus began his story "well it was a long time ago me and Remy were 6th years and we were here for summer break "

 _Flashback_

" _Hey sev wake up " whispered a young Remus Lupin Dumbledore_

" _What remy it's nearly one in the morning go to sleep"_

" _Fine i'll go to lily's party alone"_

" _What….what do you mean dad said we couldn't go"_

" _Yea ...I know ..what dad said i'm just choosing to ignore it come on sev live a little"_

" _Fine how are we getting out "_

" _Look out your window"_

 _Sev looked out his window to see a flying car housing james, and sirius though in school they acted like they hated severus they didn't they just liked to give him a hard time much to sevs annoyance._

" _Fine give me a minute " sev said quickly changing into a gray and white vertical striped shirt and black jeans before putting his hair half in a bun before getting in the back next to his brother_

" _you know if dad catches us we're screwed."_

" _Oh come on sev dad's not gonna find out " just as he said that there was a sudden pull and the feeling of being pulled down "shit" Remus said as he saw his mother standing in the lawn her wand trained on the car "we are so dead" severus said as the car hit the ground and their mother walked up to the drivers window as a last ditch effort sev and remus ducked down to the ground praying to merlin that she hadn't seen them. "Ah hello mr. potter, mr. black may I ask what your both doing at my house at one in the morning."_

" _Well you see it's a funny story we came to see remy about something very important but hes asleep so we decided to leave him be you know us young men need our rest."_

" _Hum..yes why don't you four come inside while I inform your parents of your chicanery."_

" _F-four professor i think someone might have spiked your pumpkin juice it's just me and sirius here."_

" _do not patronize me I know that both Remus and Severus are crouchted in the back seat and if they don't come out now they will both be very sorry young men" both boys got out looking like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar she held a firm glare at both of her sons "go inside now and wait for me to return "_

" _Yes Mamm" both said scurrying inside and away from there irate mother as fast as they could._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Lets just say we did not sit well or leave the house for the rest of the summer"

Remus finished up looking at the two who had already fallen asleep . both left light kisses on their kids heads before leaving nox-ing the lights as they left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Happy belated christmas everyone**

The next week went by uneventfully as both children were grounded to the house using the extra time to finish their school assignments . both kids were excited as the upcoming week was christmas and though they never had a true christmas they figured that this one would be so much better and it would be unbeknown to the children the adults had already planned a great christmas for the kids; as albus had already gone out and gotten a tree and decorated it putting it in the living room facing out from the bay window . Minervia had prepared the meals even giving the house elf the day off if she so desired she did not of course insisting she should be serving the house of dumbledore on such a joyous occasion. Leaving Severus and Remus to do the shopping for the kids presents.

(Time skip: Christmas Eve 1991)

Harry and Hermione were both sitting by the fireplace sipping on warm chocolate playing a game of wizard's chess and Harry was about to move when Hermione spoke up

"Harry do you believe in Father christmas"

"What are you on about hermione"

"I mean magic is real so isn't it possible for some jovial wizard with a kind heart to go around giving good children presents"

"I don't know hermione I want to believe..i really do" both were silent for a moment before harry stood up a wide grin plastered on his face "i have an idea"

"Should i be worried the last time you had an idea we came face to face with a three headed dog." harry continued on as if she hadn't said a thing at all " why don't we ask papa albus I mean he knows nearly everyone right...well come on" he said as he and hermione ran back into the kitchen seeing both their fathers and grandparents standing there "papa albus" Harry said "can we ask you something?" albus smiled at his grandchildren before walking over to them

"Of course children what is it" this time hermione piped up

" is there really such a thing as Father christmas or is it just a fairy tale"

Albus smiled before beckoning them to follow him into the living room where they all sat on the couch "ah yes father christmas...you know i knew him as Nicholas Saint he was a very kind man he was in my year at school always smiling and giving gifts to other students in the halls

And after graduation no one saw him again i tried finding him later but there was this tale going around about a jovial man giving presents to good little boys and girls around the world and the story has since evolved so was there a father christmas at a time yes is he still around ...Humm well I guess the only way we will know for sure is if two children i know go on and go to sleep"

Harry and hermione brightened at his story but soon frowned when he suggested they go to sleep "aww" harry said " can't we stay up and meet him please then we will go straight to sleep"

"Ahh but you see children that's the beauty of it he knows when you're awake and when you're asleep so if you're not asleep he won't come" both pouted a bit before hugging her grandfather wishing him goodnight and walking upstairs to their bedroom after a few minutes there was a knock at their door "come in hermione said the door opened to reveal their dads "are you both comfortable do you need anything before you go to sleep "dad?" harry asked

" yes harry"

"Why couldn't we stay up to see santa it's not fair"

Severus smiled at his son's childish act " because child like your grandfather said Santa only comes to good little boys and girls who are asleep in their beds"

"Anything else " Remus asked

"No" both children said together

"Alright well goodnight children we love you"

"goodnight "they said as severus noxed the lights before closing the door and leaving the room

Hermione waited a few minutes until she was sure they were gone before she cast lumos climbing to harry's bed "harry are you awake ...HARRY"

"Wh-what do you want hermione" he said muffled into his pillow

" let's go see santa"

" what are you on about"

"I want to see him but I don't want to go alone please harry "

"No all that will happen is we will get caught and then santa won't come"

"But harry i want to know more and the books on him are just fairy tales"

"Fine but this better not ruin our christmas "

Hermione smiled getting down sitting on her bed as harry got down and sat down next to her so what do we do now he asked she smiled at him before replying "now we wait"

At about midnight both kids went to the stairs waiting by the banister where they had a good look at the tree but before too long they got tired and both fell asleep leaning against each other at the top of the stairs, and that's how their fathers found them the next morning sitting facing the tree asleep on each other. Severus smiled before gently nugging his son awake

"Harry...Harry come on wake up "

"nuuh 5 more minutes"

"Ok i guess we'll open presents without you"

"Presents …" harry then jumped up looking at his father "it's christmas"

Severus laughed "yes it is I suggest you wake your cousin and wash up before coming down"

Harry nodded before starting to shake hermione awake " Hermione wake up come on it's christmas morning get up. "

Severus left when he saw that his niece was getting up leaving the children to get ready while he checked on breakfast where his brother and parents were already sitting around drinking coffee he to grabbed a cup before a thought dawned on him " did none of you see the children "

They all gave him a puzzled look before saying no severus smiled a bit " well nothing's wrong but they ended up sleeping at the top of the stairs last night leaning against the banister it was sweet one of the things mother would take a picture of "

"Well" Minervia said "I may have taken a stroll last night to happen upon the children and might have taken a few pictures "

Everyone laughed before remus spoke up "i would like a copy of that mother if you do not mind"

"Not at all dear i'll get you both a copy and one for the book"

"What book?" they heard behind them they all looked back to see hermione standing there in a set of red and pink pajamas and her hair somewhat tamed . "hello Hermione how did you sleep " her father asked

"Fine i guess my neck kinda hurts "

"Yes well sleeping against the banister will do that " hermione blushed not realizing anyone had seen them doing such a childish act before going and sitting next to her father leaning her head on his shoulder "where's Harry" remus asked his half asleep daughter "he...he's still getting ready he's trying to tame that hair of his" she then sniffed the air smelling the amazing scent of coffee before lifting her head and looking at her father "dad"

"Yes dear"

"May I have some coffee ...please" remus thought about it smiling at his daughter

"No you may not but thank you for asking so nicely"

Hermione groaned before leaning back against her father "i'm guessing your being denied something " said harry as he walked in sitting across from hermione

"Coffee"

"Oh yea I stopped drinking it when i came to Hogwarts seeing as i didn't have to be a human slave 24/7"

"Well since you will both never go back there you will not need coffee till you are at least sixteen" after that everyone enjoyed breakfast of eggs and ham along with toast and jams

After breakfast everyone put their dishes in the sink before heading into the living room to open presents. Dividing them between each other once all of the presents were passed out they decided to go in a circle starting with Hermione and ending with albus it was wonderful both of the children got some new clothes and books and harry even got some new gloves for quidditch. Once all of the presents were opened the children were about to get up when remus spoke up " children i believe there are two more parcels in the very back he said watching as harry went to the back finding two very thin parcels one with his name and the other with Hermione's he handed her that one before opening his both gasped when they saw what it was inside the parcels was a sheet of parchment declaring that severus and remus were there true parents and if they signed these there names would change hermione's would be 'Hermione jean lupin and harry would be Harry james both got up crying and hugged their fathers once they were calm they were settled on their dad's laps as they held the paper "all you have to do is sign and it will be official if you want to" both nodded before signing the papers and curling into their father's sides as they rubbed their backs before long the kids had fallen asleep."well remus what do you say we get mr snape and ms lupin to their beds "

Remus smiled at his brother before standing with his daughter still in his arms "i think that's a great idea" they both carried the children upstairs and to their bedroom laying them both on one bed before leaving them to sleep as they went back downstairs to help clean up smiles on their faces as they had gotten the best presents in the world which was seeing their children happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: diaries , and late-night explorations

The rest of the week went by far too soon for anyone's liking so on that last Sunday everyone packed up all their things and apparated back to Hogwarts, harry and Hermione spent some time getting their things settled in their common room while the teachers all attended a meeting about the upcoming semester . now harry and Hermione had planned on simply playing a few rounds of chess but since when do their plans ever work out , Hermione was making a move on the board when harry heard something rather odd _"kill kill hungry for soooo long"_

"Hey Hermione, did you hear that"

"Hear what -Harry are you hearing the voice again " harry nodded before following it out from the common room and down a corridor before being met with an awful sight of a petrified Justin and nearly headless nick before hearing a voice behind him he looked back to see me filch standing there "oi..I caught ya in the act now potter you aren't getting out this time" he said before going back down the hallway he came from "wait mr filch " harry sighed and before long filch had come back but he wasn't alone standing with him was his grandmother and head of house "professor McGonagall I swear I didn't do it"

"I'm afraid mr potter it is out of my control come with me" she said as she lead him down a corridor and up a stairwell to the familiar opening of the headmasters office " sherbet lemon" she said before both walked the stairs to his office which was empty "harry dear you wait over there" she said pointing to the couch "and albus will be in shortly ok" harry nodded he had barely been back a day and already he was in trouble he sat for what felt like forever before the door opened and his Grandfather walked in "ah harry I was informed you stumbled upon something earlier care to talk about it " he asked in a soothing voice

"Sir I swear I didn't do it I simply happened upon Justin and nearly headless nick"

"Trust me harry I do not believe you had anything to do with this however I must ask that you watch yourself as you are infamous for finding trouble"

Harry nodded "yes sir ...sir may I go now" albus chuckled before nodding "yes harry but is there anything you wish to tell me before you leave"

"N-no sir " harry said before leaving watching as the boy left and his wife returned to the room sitting next to him "what do you think albus"

"As headmaster I'm inclined to believe him based on what he's told me"

"And as his grandfather "hum I think he's hiding something that might get him into some trouble later but I am never one to rush to conclusions my dear you know that" he said helping his wife up before both retired for the night. Harry then went back to his common room finding Hermione still up reading "harry what happened everyone came back and we're talking about Justin and how you did it I mean I know you didn't but what happened"

"I followed the voice and then when it stopped I turned the corner and there was Justin and sir nick petrified so I went closer but then filch came by and ended up getting Gram involved who then took me to see the headmaster but he said he knew it wasn't my fault and let me go"

"Did you tell any of them about the voices?"

"Are you mad of course not though I'm starting to think papa al might already know or at least knows something."

"Well while you were preoccupied I decided to take a stroll of my own and ended up by moaning myrtle's bathroom it was flooded and she was distraught it turns out someone else was in there and they apparently threw a book at her."

"A book what book"

Hermione smiled before reaching and grabbing a black leather bound book that sat on the desk she had been sitting at earlier "it's seems to be a diary of some sort there's even a name on the back look" harry took the book turning it over seeing the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle inscribed in the back cover "cool thanks Hermione I can't wait to tell Ron about this tonight" and that was exactly what the two talked to their friend about after finding out about each other's holidays of course they spoke of the diary and wondered if it had anything to do with the chamber. Hermione had already scoured through tons and tons of books but couldn't find anything on the chamber and anything she did find seemed to be very vague. After dinner Ron and Hermione had headed back to the common room while harry decided that he was going to go to the library and that he would see them before curfew. In the library harry had been searching the diary for any kind of clues to the chamber but it was blank which wasn't too odd it was what happened next that he thought was strange he had dripped some of his ink on one of the pages and it disappeared so he did it again and it disappeared but soon it started writing back

'Could you please stop that' it wrote

'Stop what?' harry asked

'Dropping ink on my pages...who are you anyways?'

'I'm harry potter ….I was wondering do you know anything about the chamber of secrets'

It took a few seconds before Harry got a response though it was simply a vague 'yes'

'Could you tell me about it' harry asked quickly

' No ...but I could show you' before harry knew what was happening he was encased in light almost blinded he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in a hallway of Hogwarts though he didn't know where so he started walking until he saw a young man standing at a flight of stairs looking up towards a room at the top "h-hello" harry asked the man ignored him harry thought maybe he hadn't heard him "excuse me are you Tom Riddle" still the man said nothing perhaps he truly couldn't be heard here he then looked up where the young man was looking to see some men carrying away ...a body on a stretcher covered over with a white sheet.

Harry looked as the men passed he had never seen a dead body before well even now he wasn't really seeing it but he felt a chill as they walked past he was then surprised by a familiar voice calling out "Riddle" he turned around to see .no it couldn't be

"Professor Dumbledore " Tom said before walking up the stairs towards the man harry following thinking it a bit strange to be seeing his grandfather look so well...young .

"It is not wise to be walking around the castle at this late hour tom"

"Y-yes professor I suppose .I had to see for myself if the rumors were true"

"I'm afraid they are tom they are"

"About the school as well I don't have a home to go to they wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they professor"

"I understand tom but I'm afraid that headmaster dippet may have no choice"

"So, if it all stopped the person responsible was caught-" tom let his statement stall there as his professor looked at him inquisitively "is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No sir ...nothing"

Dumbledore gave him one last look "alright then off you go"

Tom nodded "goodnight sir" he said before walking the remaining stairs passing his professor and heading down another corridor harry stood there a minute a bit stunned at what had just transpired before running to catch up with Tom. Harry then followed him down multiple corridors until he stopped at a door tom opened it to reveal someone before tom spoke up "evening Hagrid...I'm going to have to turn you in I don't think you meant it to kill anyone"

"You can't , you don't understand"

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow the least Hogwarts could do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered" tom said his wand still raised at Hagrid

"It wasn't him Aragog never killed nobody never"

"Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid...now stand aside"

"No"

"Stand aside Hagrid"

"NO" tom then raised his wand flicking it back before shouting out " system apparat"

Harry watched as the chest blew open and what looked to be a giant spider quickly crawled out tom then cast another spell towards the creature as Hagrid called after the thing which he called aragog trying to go after it before being stopped by tom "I can't let you go Hagrid. They'll have your wand for this , it's to be expected" harry watched as Hagrid's shoulders dropped but then harry saw the light again and felt something pulling him back he called out to Hagrid wanting desperately to help his friend but it was no use before he knew it he was back in the library the diary still opened on the table he quickly closed the diary and walked back to his common room cursing himself as he was already fifteen minutes late tucking the diary into his robes he began to run before he bumped into something or rather someone he gulped looking up to see a very unimpressed Severus Snape standing over him he quickly stood up as his father addressed him "harry do you know what time it is"

"Umm yes sir that's why I was running"

"Ah so where were you young man"

"I was in the library and ...I, I got caught up in my reading that I completely lost track of time"

"Be that as it may you could have taken whatever you were reading back to your common room to read instead of worrying your grandmother half to death she called me frantic when she found out you were not in your bed or with me"

"Did anyone ask my friends where I was"

Just as Severus was about to answer two voices came from down the hall "Harry" Hermione said happily as Ron patted him on the back neither noticing the angry potions master "I guess this is why they didn't ask"

"indeed " the other two Gryffindor's looked up to see professor Snape standing there "you see not only were we having to look for you Mr. Snape, but also for your friends Ms. lupin and mr Weasley ."all three looked down "I will see the three of you tomorrow morning in class and harry you and Hermione will stay after to discuss a couple things. Come along" he said as he led them back to their common room once they got there he looked at all of them " Do not let this happen again children next time I will not be so lenient am I understood"

Ron nodded while the other two responded "yes sir" he gave a minute smile before saying the password and letting them enter when they did professor McGonagall was sitting there waiting for them she quickly looked them over asking if they were ok before embracing her two grandkids then pushing them back asking what Hermione and Ron were thinking going out before curfew and lecturing them all about being where they are meant to be before sending them off to bed. The next morning over breakfast Harry told his friends what had happened and what he saw

"Bloody hell mate you should turn that in"

"Ron's right Harry where is it anyways"

Harry leaned in " I put it in my trunk"

Just then their friend Neville came bounding in stopping where they were sitting looking frantic "Harry I don't know who did it but you need to see" the trio then ran from the hall not noticing the eyes following them. When they got back to their dorms it was completely trashed harry looked through his trunk before standing up and looking at his friends "it's gone" just then they heard a gasp at the door they looked to see their head of house standing their "anyone care to enlighten me as to how this happened" she said gesturing to the mess. "We didn't do this professor" McGonagall sighed before raising her wand and righting the room "I believe you I'll finish setting this room to right you all head to class." they all nodded heading to class although harry and Hermione were not as thrilled to be heading to class as professor Snape was sure to still be a bit cross with them and had already asked they stay after his class. And sure, enough as they were packing up their things he spoke up "Mr. potter and Ms. Granger if I could see you both after class." both sat back down as everyone else left some (mainly their housemates) gave them sympathetic looks before leaving, once everyone was gone Snape turned to them before beckoning them to follow him . they followed him into a small room in the back of his class which worked like an office when they got there both of their fathers were standing there Remus looking very displeased "Harry, Hermione how are you" Remus asked

"Were fine sir" Hermione said not looking directly at him

"Well Severus told me that you were both out way after curfew is this true?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"But what Hermione, did you not think that the teachers were busy enough looking for Harry or that they wouldn't find him without you, you're smarter than that Hermione"

By now Hermione was trying hard not to cry she had let him down "Sorry, Ron and I were just worried when we heard that they had checked the library and that he wasn't there."

"I understand but that does not mean that you take it upon yourself to fix it"

"I'm sorry" she said freely crying now not being able to hold back her tears.

"It's alright but both of you will be punished"

"H-how" Harry asked as he looked over at his father

"You will both have a nine o'clock bedtime for the next week your grandmother has already agreed to see to it you both get to bed on time."

"That's not fair no one else has punishments like that they just lose points or get detentions" Harry said a bit put out that they were being treated like children "most student's parents do not work at the school and I would advise you Mr. Snape to watch your tone when you speak" Harry huffed crossing his arms he still didn't like the fact they were being treated like children

"Sorry" he said frowning his father sighed "is there anything else children both looked at each other before shaking their heads 'No'.

"Alright then you may go now" lupin said sending them away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: spiders, petrification and sackings oh my**

The rest of the week was rather boring other than the trio trying to find out who took the diary and Harry and Hermione's punishment not much was happening. Today was the first quidditch game since being back from break and wood wouldn't shut up about how excited he was, but as they were about to head onto the field professor mcgonagall stopped them "quidditch has been canceled" wood looked at his professor "mamm you can't just cancel quidditch"

"Silence wood... Mr. snape I need you to come with me" she said before walking off wood looked back at harry as he shrugged before following his grandmother into the castle "now harry this may come as a shock to you" she said before leading him into the infirmary at the bed he saw his dad and uncle, he felt a chill run down his spine as he looked seeing Hermione lying on the bed petrified "Hermione" harry asked his voice breaking a bit as he looked at her he then felt as his dad wrapped his arms around him holding him he then gently took hold of hermione's hand feeling a paper fall out he grabbed it putting it in his robe he then looked up at his dad who was looking over at his distraught brother, " dad" severus looked down at his son giving him a small smile

"Yes harry"

"She's going to be okay right" harry felt as his dad tightened his hold

"Of course she will she's very strong young lady" harry nodded leaning his head against his father for a bit before pulling away " does ron know"

"Yes he has been informed and told he may visit her later today you may come with him if he wishes you too."

"Oh...ok I think i'll go see him bye dad"

"Bye harry be good" harry turned a bit smiling back at his dad before leaving to go find Ron he found him in the common room "hey mate did you hear" harry nodded

"Mcgonagall came and got me her dad was their mine was there too my dad said that madam pomfrey said we could go and visit her later if you wanted to." Ron looked at him before nodding his head "yea mate we can do that" Harry smiled patting his friend on his back before going upstairs and changing out of his uniform. Later that day they both went to visit Hermione everyone else had left leaving the three of them alone. This is when Harry told ron what he had found in Hermione hand pulling out the bit of paper from his robes and reading it out aloud "spiders flee before it and..a rooster's crow kills it "

"What do you think that means harry"

"I don't know hey hagrid knows a lot about creatures maybe we could ask him" Ron smiled at his friend nodding before both left but on the way back Harry abruptly stopped in the halls causing Ron to bump into him "oi Harry what you stop fo-" Ron stopped talking when he looked where his friend was seeing a ton of tiny spiders going out of the nearby window watching as they scurried towards the forbidden forest "come on" Harry said pulling out his cloak of invisibility from his robes and covering himself and his friend in it before walking out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut as it looked like there little chat couldn't wait once they got there Harry knocked on the door Hagrid opened it seeing the two "what are you two doing out here it's almost curfew you'll get yourselves in trouble you two will" he said before ushering them both inside. Once inside Harry wasted no time getting straight to the point "Hagrid i know you were accused of opening the chamber fifty years ago we need to know what you know"

"I never….i never opened that chamber where did you hear that " all of a sudden there was a knock on Hagrid's door he looked at the two children "under the cloak go" he whispered as there was another series of knocks "just a minute" he said looking over to make sure the boys were out of sight before opening the door " ah Headmaster, minister good to see yea would you like some tea" he said politely before a third member entered his home and hagrid's face became dark "get out of my house" he said to lucius malfoy who sneered "this is your house well I am unimpressed." The minister then cleared his throat and the room quieted "thank you, um Hagrid i'm afraid due to your past you and the headmaster have been suspected of the recent attacks will therefore be held as such time pending a full trial "

"Held- held where no not azkaban prison"

"Your record is against you...im sorry "

"Sir- of you take Dumbledore away the muggle borns won't stand a chance , they'll be killings next I tell you"

"I don't think so Hagrid" the headmaster said " you see help will alway be given at hogwarts to those who ask" but the minister wasn't listening "anything else"

"Oh yeah " Hagrid said the next part particularly loud "IF ANYONE WERE TO BE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING ALL THEY'D HAVE TO DO IS FOLLOW THE SPIDERS YEP JUST FOLLOW THE SPIDERS ..Oh and someone will have to feed fang while i'm gone soon the two boys watched as the door closed before coming out of the cloak "come on let's go"

"Where are we going"

"there " Harry said pointing to a trail of spiders that had headed into the forbidden forest

"Are you sure about this Harry"

"Yes"he said looking at his friend in shock "this is maybe the only way we can find out what truly happened fifty years ago and that might help in leading us to who ever opened the chamber now" both boys went out following the spider's not expecting what laid just beyond a small clearing once they passed it they saw it it was a huge spider he was about the size of a small elephant which was still pretty big harry and ron both watched stunned as the creature blinked its many eyes wearily before standing at his full height towering over the two boys "who disturbs my sleep" it demanded harry boldly took a step forward before speaking "we-were friends of hagrids"

"Umm hagrid has never sent humans into our Hollow"

"I'm sorry but did Hagrid do you know did Hagrid open the chamber fifty years ago"

This seemed to enrage the creature more " NO"

"So you're not the monster"

"No I came to Hagrid from a far off place in the pocket of a traveller the monster lives in the chamber"

"Thank you we'll just be leaving then"

"Oh I think not you see my children they grow so hungry and who am I to deny them such good looking meat when it walks so willingly into our Hollow... goodbye friends of Hagrid's" just then Harry looked around seeing themselves surrounded by tons and tons of spiders not as tall as aragog but way bigger than any normal spider. They started to circle around them Harry looked to his side to see a wall of spiders there many eyes gleaming at them harry started to reach for his wand but felt it useless as there were too many of them he stood thinking at any moment he would be dead devoured by the carnivorous spiders when he heard a loud long note sound and a blaze of light blazed surrounding the hollow . Harry and Ron turned looking at the light before realizing it was Mr. Weasley's car that was coming down the slope, its lights glaring and knocking the spiders all around. The car stopped in front of the two boys who immediately got into the car shoving Fang into the back before the doors slammed shut , as soon as they did that the engine roared to life and they sped away crashing through the forest branches and twigs thwacking against the window and doors and crushing at the ground beneath them. Finally the car came to the edge of the forest where it abruptly stopped causing the occupants to wince at the movement before once again being flung from the car fang gladly got out bounding back to Hagrid's hut as the boys groaned and helped each other to get up Harry looked to his friend "Are you ok"

"Follow the spiders" Ron said a bit weakly as he was regaining his composer to speak before practically shouting his next few sentences "I swear i'll never forgive Hagrid if he survives in Azkaban i'll kill em' Were lucky to be alive"

Harry was about to respond when he was interrupted by a smooth silky voice that he knew all too well "Indeed you are both very lucky to be alive although the night is still young I believe we have some things do we not Mr. Snape" Harry looked up briefly at his irate father before mumbling out a very soft spoken "yes sir"

"Come along then children" he said as he turned around his robes billowing behind him like always both were expecting to be taken back to their common room but were surprised when Snape pulled them into an empty classroom where they explained about the spiders and what Aragog had said and Harry even defended Hagrid explaining that he probably didn't think that aragog would hurt them and that this proved he was innocent. After lecturing them for a bit he then led them both back to their common room giving Harry a swift smack as he walked by him to remind him to stop being so reckless but alas that probably would never happen Severus thought as he headed back to his own quarters Harry will always find a way to play hero and get himself in dangerous situations but at least for tonight he could sleep knowing his son would be safe for now.

 **A/N:** **So I got started thinking you know the clock on the weasleys wall wouldn't they see every year at some point Ron's hand moving to danger or when Ginny was taken I mean is it just me that thought that any who ...JK Rowling is given all the credit as she is the best and I own nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Chamber Of Secrets

The next few weeks were uneventful as harry tried to listen to what his dad said and not endanger himself but when you're as mischievous and curious as he was you couldn't help but get into trouble although he never explained it like that he always saw it as he didn't go looking for trouble, trouble just seemed to find him. But so far nothing too horrible had happened though the diary was still missing, he hadn't heard the voice again not that anyone knew of him hearing the voice other than his cousin and Ron, he had thought a few times that he should tell his dad or Uncle but then they would probably just lecture him and ask too many questions that he really didn't want to deal with. So he let it go that was until later that night harry and Ron were headed down one of the corridors when they suddenly stopped hearing a bunch of the professors talking both boys peeked their heads around the corner seeing more writings written on the wall in what looked like blood which read 'her body will lie in the chamber forever' both boys looked at each other before listening in on the conversation "so who is it that was taken" harry heard his dad ask

"Oh it was Ginevra Weasley..poor dear" harry put his hand over Ron's mouth stopping him from gasping and alerting his family that they were there, it was then another voice came through "so sorry what have I missed" harry resisted the urge to groan as he heard the voice of his charms professor " a girl has been taken into the chamber"

"So unfortunate I wasn't there I could have helped her" harry peeked over seeing his grandmother smirk before speaking "well Lockhart hasn't it been you who's said all year that you know where the chamber is you could be the hero" harry then listened in fascination as he heard Lockhart becoming flustered before leaving with the two boys following unknown to him of course. Both were confused when they got to their professor's room seeing him packing up his stuff "sir ….where are you going"

"Sorry boys I...I've been called away"

"What about my sister" Ron yelled

"Uh yes how unfortunate but you know business is business"

He said finally turning around seeing the two holding their wands towards his neck "now you're going to show us the chamber so we can save Ginny and if you refuse well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Lockhart put up his hands in surrender before following the two boys into the girl's bathroom on the third corridor. Harry then walked around the sinks before stopping at one where the holder was a snake before turning back to his friend "hey Ron I think I found it" he then turned the handle watching as it shifted and a downward into what looked like well nothing just a dark black hole so of course they just jumped right in sliding down and around going so fast harry was sure he would sick up at any moment. Finally they came to a stop at a chute that threw them causing them to land on whatever was covering the chambers floors Which looked to be giant snake skins.

During this time the castle had been put on a lockdown protocol at least for the common rooms each head of house brought out all of their students and counted to make sure everyone was there Minerva sighed after she finished finding that Mr. Wesley and her grandson were both missing before deciding to floo call Severus and albus informing them of the situation. Needless to say after talking with his parents Severus was a worried mess his little boy ...his harry was all alone well that's not completely true he's with the dimwit Lockhart and his redheaded friend . Still worried Severus walked to his brothers room knocking once he got there to see a confused looking Remus "sev what's wrong what's going on"

"I. Its Harry he's ...oh god he's down in the chamber Remy and there's nothing I can do my son is in danger and there is nothing I can do."

Remus smiled sadly at his little brother sighing as he led him inside "i know what you mean that's how I felt when Hermione was petrified I was defenseless there was nothing I could do...still isn't he said as he poured himself a shot "fancy a drink brother?"

Severus shook his head as his brother shrugged sipping on his drink before sitting back down looking down at his drink swirling the amber liquid in its cup as he thought back on this last year and how much both of their lives had changed Lupin sighed before choking back a snort of laughter Severus glared at him "what is so funny"

"Nothing … nothing just wondering when we became mother hens who constantly worry over their children" Severus even laughed at that "well we wouldn't need to worry if they would act like normal students instead of running towards danger at the first sign don't you agree Remus"

Remus nodded they spent the next hour simply sitting there talking until it came back to their children "so sev what will you do when harry comes from the chamber" Severus sighed "if he is not to damage from the events tonight then my hand shall become very intimate with the child's backside I mean for all I know I've lost him and he and Ginevra are lying on the ground of the chamber dead"

"Don't say that for all you know they're fine" right as he said that their mothers patronus came in informing them that harry was found , with Ms. Wesley and the children were mostly unharmed though harry is passed out from exhaustion as he was poisoned by a basilisk fang but that Fawkes healed his wounds. Severus sighed before looking at his brother "I think I'll take that drink now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: its all about perspective

Severus walked down the corridors in a rage how stupid could his son be running off to fight a basilisk the nerve of that child. when he gets his hands on him oh just wait …..but at least he is unharmed a voice in the back of his head exclaimed at least he is for now. Severus had to keep these thoughts running through his head otherwise he knew he would break apart he stopped himself for a moment before entering the infirmary taking a calming breath just as his mother walked up.

"Severus"

"Hello mother" Severus said a solemn look on his face

"Oh Sev it's ok ...harry is fine"

Severus didn't speak just nodded not wanting his mother to see him so vulnerable.

"Sev you can go see him I promise he's there safe and sound asleep right next to your now unpetrified niece." Severus nodded taking another breath before clearing his throat, "yes well ill go in and see them now were you coming too mother"

"No dear I saw them earlier I saw you and wanted to make sure you were ok." she said as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Well thank you mother"

"Any time Sev now go be with the kids" she whispered to him before heading back down the hallway Severus sighed as he watched his mother go before opening the doors to the infirmary seeing his niece sitting in a chair by his sons bed as he got closer he could hear her quietly sobbing as she held Harry's hand.

"Hermione" he watched as the girl gasped rubbing at her eyes which were now red and blotchy from crying. Severus gave her a small smile, "professor I...I was just" not even caring if anyone saw them Severus got down to the child's level and hugged her before speaking. "you gave us quite a fright Hermione we all care very deeply about you and harry myself included I love you child." He waited as she cried some more " but if I was there I could have-Ow."she stopped as Severus had smacked her bum. "you listen to me young lady had you joined in Harry's antics you would be on the same amount of trouble he will be in do not blame yourself for his actions he and Mr. Wesley will both be fine ok." It was all he could do not to fall over as he was tackled by the child hugging him again. after some time they parted as Severus informed her she was able to leave the infirmary that she may want to go and see her father as he was very worried about her the past few weeks she nodded before leaving.

"bye uncle sev wish harry my best"

"I will my dear" he said as the doors closed again Severus then sat where Hermione had once been sitting by his sons side waiting which he didn't have to wait long before Harry began to stir groaning softly as he woke.

"glad to see your awake"

"Dad" harry grumbled.

"Yes everyone's been worried do you know why?" he waited till the boy looked at him before exploding,

"because two 12 year old little boys decided to go on some adventure with a basilisk and were almost killed" harry looked down not at all liking where this was going "have you anything to say for yourself young man"

"I'm sorry" harry said daring to look up at his irate father as unshed tears threatened to spill "really I am but i.. I was the only one who could hear it and it was gonna kill Ginny I couldn't let her die she's my friend"

"I am very aware of that but the teachers had it well in hand we were discussing what we were going to do to save misses Wesley"

"I'm sorry" harry said lying his head back down on the pillow before turning back to his father "how much trouble am I in"

"As i already told your cousin you are in a load of trouble but as there is only a week of school left we can wait until we arrive back at the cabin to deal with your antics." Harry looked down again before realization came to him "Hermione's awake where is she" he asked excitedly.

"she is with Remus and you will be able to see her tonight in the great hall for dinner but for now you need to rest I'll come and get you later for dinner alright" Harry nodded as his father carded his hand through his hair before gently kissing his forehead "sleep well child, i love you"

"Love you too" Harry mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. later that night as promised Severus came to collect Harry from the infirmary taking him to the great hall smiling as he spotted his cousin and best mate talking with each other before running and hugging each other. Severus watched from the back it was honestly so cute he thought he'd be sick. Dinner went on as normal until the headmaster stood making everyone go quiet, "uhem" Dumbledore said clearing his throat "In light of recent events we have decided to terminate exams for this year making the last day a day to have fun before saying goodbye to another year" Albus ended his speech and everyone started cheering well everyone except for Hermione but honestly this was brilliant. So harry Hermione and Ron spent the next day hanging out finally being a kid and neither Harry nor Hermione had to worry about leaving cause they finally had a family and a place to call home.

 _(the end for now)._

 **I am so sorry for my atrocious grammar and spelling English is not my first language but thank you and again I'm sorry if this was hard for any of you to read.**


End file.
